


Sunny D isn't meant to be cold

by holopansy



Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: "They'd hurl slurs at people in the Walmart carpark and then proceed to make out with each other"
Relationships: Greg Iero/Jarod Way
Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sunny D isn't meant to be cold

**Author's Note:**

> @Amelyn_Rachel on twitter inspired this - I hope it's everything you ever hoped for 
> 
> Thanks Senior Killjoys gc for making this possible, especially Barb

“Ha, Jarod. Look at that fag over there!” 

Jarod turns his head to see a lanky guy, probably a couple years younger than him getting out of his silver Prius and shutting the door. 

The pink shirt would be a big enough giveaway, but his perfectly coiffed hair and eyeliner confirms what Greg suspected. Also, who drives a Prius?

Jarod rolls down the passenger side window, dropping his half-finished cigarette onto the parking lot pavement. 

“FAG!” Jarod screams.

They both duck below the dash, as Mr. Twinkle Toes looks around for the source of the noise.

“Fagggoooot!” Greg’s head is against Jarod’s chest, and he feels the rumble of his vocal chords. 

The man narrows his eyes and makes eye contact with Jarod, who is trying to hold back his laughter.

Greg collapses even further into Jarod’s chest, his high-pitched giggles making Jarod feel warm.

Jarod can’t help but laugh along, rolling the window back up and grabbing Greg’s discarded joint from his fingers. He brings it to his lips and inhales deeply, Greg watching the burning embers. 

20 minutes later, Greg is trying to tell Jarod about the last time he got his dick wet, but he keeps getting distracted and losing track of his thoughts. 

“So um, yeah she let me put on Black Flag, but I was all fucked up. Whiskey dick is a real thing, dude.” He stares off into space out of the driver’s side window and Jarod starts to feel really thirsty.

“Dude, do you have anything to drink in this fuckin’ car? And don’t you dare try to offer me lukewarm Sunny D. That shit fuckin’ sucks.” 

“First of all, Sunny D isn’t meant to be cold. Second of all, how dare you insult my favorite beverage!” 

“I thought your favorite beverage was cum?” 

“Faggot!”

“I’ll show you a faggot,” Jarod pulls down the rearview mirror, angling it so that Greg’s face is in full view. “There he is!” 

Greg laughs, and then starts choking. 

“You okay dude?” he claps his hand on Greg’s back, and then starts rubbing when the coughing stops. 

“Yeah, just choked on my own spit. I’m fine.” 

“Damn, you wanna lend me some? I’m still dying of thirst over here.” 

“Okay.” Greg leans over, and before Jarod can stop him, hes pressed his lips against Jarod’s and is shoving his warm tongue into his mouth. 

_Fuck it, I’m sobering up from the vodka I had earlier and I’m still high as shit._

Jarod lets his tongue slide against Greg’s for what feels like several hours, but in reality it couldn’t have been more than 3 minutes. He can taste sickly-sweet Sunny D, weed, and the tobacco from Greg’s Marlboro Reds. His thirst has been forgotten - Greg wasn’t wrong about his excess of saliva and he’s never dealt with cottonmouth when getting high for as long as Jarod’s known him. He hates the Sunny D taste, but it feels nice to be kissing somebody, and maybe especially nice to be kissing his best friend. 

Jarod has one arm around Greg’s waist, and the other is pressed up between their chests, squished there from Greg practically throwing himself at him. He tilts his torso to allow his left arm to free itself, and trails it down Greg’s back and lets it rest on his ass. Greg pulls away.

“That’s kinda gay, bro.” 

Greg makes no effort to move Jarod’s hand, and in fact he wiggles into him a little more. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said ‘no homo’?” 

Greg snorts.

“I’ll say it!” Jarod pecks him on the lips. “No homo.” 

Greg rolls his eyes and moves himself away completely. 

“I’m starving. Want taco bell? I’ll pay, and we don’t even have to just stick to the dollar menu, mom gave me $20 for mowing the lawn.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Jarod raises a fist in the air.

Greg starts the car and they pull away, not noticing the man in a parked Prius across from them sitting in his car, mouth gaping open.


End file.
